


Then There's You

by kerbearstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbearstar/pseuds/kerbearstar
Summary: Two worlds apart, Nathan and Emme were as different as day and night. Nathan grew up with being handed everything he had ever wanted, on a silver platter, while Emme did what she had to in order to survive the harsh world. While one has to learn to accept the person they truly are, the other has to learn life’s lesson of dependency and trust. But as the saying goes, not all is what it may appear to be. What would happen if these two paths were to cross? Will Nathan’s truest self finally see the light? And will Emme be able to find the one person that she can depend on? Or will they both be their own downfalls?





	Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> This au is inspired by Charlie Puth's song 'Then There's You". All characters in this story are my original characters. This story is my original idea and creation.
> 
> In this story, topics such as physical abuse, verbal abuse (bullying and such), and other sensitive topics will and may possibly be covered or mentioned. If topics such as these may be a trigger for you then please either proceed with caution or do not read this story. Please take care of yourselves and do what is best for you.
> 
> This will be written as I get ideas and have motivation so I will add a "TO BE CONTINUED" at the end of a passage if there will be more to the Chapter or an "END OF CHAPTER" if it is a complete chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will be introduced to Nathaniel Johnston and Emme Jones through their morning routines that they go through on a day they have morning classes to give you an idea of what their lives are like right off the bat. Both introductions begin with Meet *Character's name* and both happen on the same day, it is just giving two different perspectives of two different characters' actions in the exact same time period.

Meet Nathaniel Johnston:

“Master Johnston, it’s time to wake up sir” an inviting deep voice called out as the sound of drapes being drawn from the window filled the ears of a figure, who was coming out of a deep slumber on the other side of the room.  
“5 more minutes Jenkins please” a voice came from underneath a silky, white pillow on the large bed that was opposite to the enormous room’s balcony with French double doors.  
“As you wish sir” Jenkins replied before adding, “your breakfast will be up soon.”  
“Thank you” the voice mumbled as the figure drifted back off to sleep.

Within what felt like a matter of seconds, the sleeping being was once again awoken, this time, by a soft knocking on the doors to the room.

“Come in” a raspy morning voice sighed as the pillow was removed to reveal the sleepy face of a blue-eyed, blonde haired young man.

The sound of doors opening filled the previously silent room and footsteps quickly approached along with the sound of wheels on a serving cart. The young man propped himself on his elbows just enough to support himself while he sat up in bed, trying to recall the mysterious person from his dreams. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the young man tousled his hair as a young woman, pushing a golden serving tray, came into view.

“Your breakfast is served sir” she said politely before retracing her steps and exiting the room.

Lifting the silver dome from on top of the cart, he smiled slightly as he took notice of his favorite breakfast, composed of fresh salmon with eggs benedict and a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice on the side. Quickly making a mental reminder to give his compliments to the chef before he left, the blonde haired man began to enjoy his meal in peace as he scrolled through his cell phone which had been previously charging on the bedside table to his left.

Ten Minutes Later…

Placing the silver, glistening silverware back on the plate and laying his phone back down on the table beside him, the male figure rose from the bed with a stretching motion that led to multiple “pops” and “cracks” simultaneously emitting from his tall and muscular figure. Heading over to the large wardrobe that sat in the corner of this large space near the bathroom, he picked out one of his favorite pairs of designer jeans and finest white button-up dress shirts before stuffing a pair of workout clothes in his gym bag for another mid-day workout session with his best friend. Taking a few minutes to brush his teeth and style his bangs in a side swept way that gave his face a more defined and chiseled look, the young man exited the bathroom, grabbing his gym bag along with his backpack and walked back over to the bedside table where he pocketed his slightly scuffed up phone before heading downstairs. Every time he walked down the large, and one of many, corridors that this house had, well he would prefer to describe it more as a mansion then a house which in all honesty it was, he would always pass one of the smaller rooms where the chef of the house stayed and made sure to thank him for the delicious meals that were prepared for him three or even four times a day. Finally reaching one of the three grand staircases of the house, the young man began his somewhat long descent to the floor below with a rather rapid pace. Just as he softly turned the crystal doorknob to the towering, beautifully stained, wooden front doors he heard a sing-song voice beckoning him from somewhere in the parlor in the next room.

“Nathaniel dear! Are you leaving already? Please come here for a moment won’t you sweetie?” A dove-like voice called out sweetly.  
“Coming mother!” Nathaniel spoke as he released the doorknob from his grip and headed towards the voice of his mother.

Stepping into a large and spacious room, Nathaniel walked passed a large hanging family portrait that was displayed just above the large marble fireplace, and towards a red satin chaise lounge sofa with a black wooden frame which was facing towards one of the many large glass windows that let in extreme amounts of natural light. The young man walked around to stand almost directly in front of the window, turning to face the beautiful and youthful appearance of his mother who was sitting upon the red satin cushioning. As she glanced up at her beloved child, the woman’s mouth stretched into one of the biggest and brightest smiles one had ever seen.

“Good morning my darling! How did you sleep?” His mother lovingly asked with all the interest in the world.  
“I slept fine mother. And yourself?” Her son responded sweetly.  
“Oh just wonderfully dear! Well I guess you must need to go to school so I shouldn’t keep you long. Don’t forget that we are hosting a party tomorrow night so why don’t you invite some of your friends! Have a wonderful day and learn lots!” She responds cheerfully before adding “Oh Nathaniel don’t forget to take the blue Ferrari today since Leah wants the red one!”

At that point, Nathaniel had already started making his way back to the front door when he heard his mother’s reminder. He turned around with a smile on his face and headed through a hallway, away from the front door, towards another set of stairs which led to the garage. Taking the last step down into the pitch black room, Nathaniel reached for the light switch upon the wall and flipped it upwards, which caused all of the bright lights to flash on in sections, revealing the large garage which appeared more as a car dealership than anything else. Rows and rows of sports and vintage cars filled the massive room, just begging for someone to take them for a spin. Turning to his right, the blonde boy headed towards the cabinet where all of the Ferrari keys where hanging neatly and orderly from hooks on display. Taking the blue keychain off the hook, he headed over to slot H where the blue Ferrari was parked and tossed his bags into the backseat before climbing into the drivers seat and starting the ignition. Pressing the button that opens one of the many garage doors, Nathaniel carefully maneuvered the car around his father’s most prized possessions and then sped away to his college campus, Emerland University, which was located less than a hour from his home.

Thirty Minutes Later...

Pulling into his personal parking space right by the gym, Nathaniel shut off the car ignition, grabbing his bags from the backseat and locked the door before heading inside the gym to drop off his workout bag in the locker room. As usual, as soon as he exited the large building he was greeted by the familiar faces of some of his classmates and some of the girls from other years and majors, who swooned over him daily. Politely greeting the people who greeted him as he passed by, the young man headed off across the enormous campus grounds to attend his first class of the day.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
